el regalo
by miguelzero24
Summary: Allen regresa despues de una misión e intenta disculpase con lenale por no llegar a su cumpleaños pero antes de que el chico pudiera darle un regalo el siscon aparece para complicar las cosas


**regalo**

 **Allen regresa despues de una misión e intenta disculpase con lenale por no llegar a su cumpleaños pero antes de que el chico pudiera darle un regalo el siscon aparece para complicar las cosas ?**

BUENAS SE QUE LLEVO TIEMPO SIN ESCRIBIR EN FANFICTION PERO DIGAMOS QUE SE ME PRENDIO EL BONBILLITO DE LA INSPIRACION PERO SOLO SEA UN ONE SHOT QUE TAMBIEN ES ALGO QUE TAMBIEN ME ENCANTA LEER

BIEN ESTA ES MI PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO HAGO PERO HARE LO QUE PUEDA ….. ASI QUE EMPIEZE LA FUNCION

Este fic esta basado en otro fic

Pareja allen x lenale

Disclaimer: d grayman y sus personaes son de propiedad de Katsura Hoshino

.

.

.

 **.**

Lenalee Lee, es una joven exorcista que era conocida por todos los miembros de la orden oscura por su belleza y amable carácter, además de ser la hermana del jefe siscon de la sección europea de la orden komui.

Allen Walker se había unido a la orden hacia casi medio año, de inmediato hizo amistad con la hermosa joven, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que entre ellos se sintiera algo mas, sin embargo aunque ambos habían intentado dar ese primer paso , siempre había algo que les interrumpía, y específicamente era el sicon de la china

Pero ahora lo único que lenalee quería es que allen regresar sano y salvo. Poco despues de 3 dias recibió la notificación que el ingles regresaba de una misión en busca de una inocencia cerca de Alemania

La china solo estaba en sumergida en sus pensamientos llevando aquel precioso liquido que recarga la energía para los que trabajan demasiado duro color chocolate, El precioso "café" ella iba de puesto en puesto hasta llegar a la sala principal parecía un día tranquilo y aburrido hasta que un destello apareció iluminando todo el lugar y al darse cuenta que era la puerta del arca su corazón empezó a bombear de forma rápida , sintiendo aquella ansiedad que solo él le provocaba a ella.

Poco a poco salieron un grupo de rastreadores seguidos un pelirrojo parchado que se burlaba de él samurái demonio debido a su actitud de cortar todo lo que le molestara.

Pero su corazón dio un brinco cuando diviso a un joven de cabello blanco, con aquella cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo con una forma de estrella más arriba de su ceja. Y vistiendo el nuevo traje de la la orden que era negro con toques de rojo y un abrigo negro para el frio .Se acerco lentamente a su grupo de amigos y enamorado secreto.

Camino con pasos rápidos pero tratando respirar profundamente para no tener que arrojarse en los brazos de el en frente de todo el mundo.

-Bienvenidos a casa lavi, kanda ,. Fue lo que china con una hermosa sonrisa dijo

¡estamos en casa Lenale! dijo lavi alegremente mientras que kanda solo asentía en silencio, algo típico de el.

-Holla lenale saludo el ingles solo para ser ignorado por la china

Esta con falso enojo lo siguió ignorando, no es que estuviera rabiosa porque falto a su cumpleaños ya que durante un tiempo allen estaba copado de misiones por culpa de cierto inspector que tanto odiaba, fue asi que a lo ultimo su hermano envió ayuda a allen con kanda y lavi para que pudiera llegar a la orden dado que cada vez los noe estaban atacando mas de seguido siempre tratando secuestrar a allen por su conexión con 14 noe.

Link se acerco al ingles para pedirle su maleta con las inocencias recolectadas para llevarla a donde hevlaska junto con el pequeño timothy.

Lavi con una sonrisa miro allen sabiendo que tenía que disculpase con la chica asi que tocando el hombro de kanda lo jalo para que la pareja pudieran dialogar.

Allen se quedo mirando a la china directo a sus ojos, aquello ojos violetas que tanto le fascinaban asi que carraspeando un poco su voz para llamar su atención y con una leve reverencia

-Lenalee discúlpame por no llegar a tu cumpleaños. El ingles se disculpo con lenalee

-Eres malo allen kun no llegaste a mi cumpleaños- decía la chica con los brazos cruzado y con un tierno puchero

-Lo siento yo.. no termino de hablar cuando un dedo se detuvo en sus labios de el

-Lo sé no fue tu culpa has estado ocupado por cierto inspector odioso. Fue lo que ella le dijo con una sonrisa que hacía que el corazón quisiera salir de su pecho.

-Bien perdón por la tardanza y feliz cumpleaños lenalee! decía el peliblanco con una sonrisa típica de el, esa sonrisa que le robaba el corazón y también que a veces odiaba cuando intentaba proteger a sus amigos y a ella.

-Asi te debo dar un regalo y sacando una cajita pequeña de color negro ,a la china con sus ojos observando el pequeño objeto se iluminaron como las de una niña pequeña . allen solo rio un poco ante esta acción de ella.

Pero antes que llegara a tocarlo una mano blanca aparecía y se lo quito

-Que crees que estás haciendo pulpo! Decía el hermano sobre protector

-Ni -san! Decia la chica con cierto grade molestia

-Komui san! decía el chico con cierto miedo en su voz.

-Kumirins atrapen al pulpo!. fue la orden del siscon para que varios robots empezara a atacar al ingles que este como podía corria por su vida.

La china solo movía la cabeza con cierta lastima asi que dispuso a activar su inocencia y patear a aquellos robots molesto junto con su hermano que estaba en robot gigante persiguiendo a allen.

Si este era otro dia normal en la orden negra con cierta pareja que mucho ya sabían de ella pero kumurin jamás permitiría que le robaran a su pequeña hermanita.

Y mucho menos ese pulpo de pelo blanco.


End file.
